Rules to Kissing My Wife
by incompetent dabbler
Summary: Draco/Hermione. "I understand your relationship with my wife, however, there are rules. Rule one, you must not touch her body anywhere. Rule two, you cannot look at her. Rule three, you are not allowed to stand three feet near her..."


**Title: **Rules to Kissing My Wife

**Author: **MelonOnTop (Previously Luna Rei Harmony)

**A/N: **I deeply apologize for my absence in the Fanfiction world. I've been very busy lately which is delaying me more than I'd hope for. Now, I'm very rusty considering the fact of me not writing for many months to a year.

Naruto fans, I'm still writing Naruto stories but I have also found a new obsession for Harry Potter. However, this does not mean I am stopping my Naruto fanfics. ALSO, I'm working on a collaboration with my close friend, Alternate Angel. We are writing a story on the next generation of Naruto that shall be posted later until futher notice.

I have a Christmas special that could work for either Naruto or Harry Potter. It will be based off the old Christmas Carol story and hopefully around ten chapters; so I look forward to feedback.

Thank you for your time and patience. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. ;)

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing of this story (characters, spells, terms, etc.) other than the plot. Everything belongs to the original creator, J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Draco had never enjoyed the thought of another man touching his wife, much less gazing at her. Though, he couldn't blame them. She was a serious catch and just that very thought would relieve him of his anger, and present the breathtaking Malfoy smirk.

After the war with Voldemort, or He Who Must Not Be Named as some still call him, the Malfoy family had weaseled their way out of Azkaban due to Narcissa's act of protecting the famous Harry Potter. Not long after, Draco Malfoy was engaged and married to Astoria Greengrass. However, they had a publicized divorce due to irreconcilable differences, much to Lucius and Narcissa's displeasure. Simultaneously, Hermione Granger had been two weeks close to becoming Hermione Weasley. Though it was her decision to break off the wedding for sake of her 'sanity' as she would call it. She felt her relationship with Ron to be filled with more friendship than reasons of love.

And as fate would have it, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had somehow crossed their two different paths to create one wide road. No one understood how this certain couple came to be. Not Ron Weasley, who was left standing at the coffee shop heartbroken-only to be comforted by a fascinating young witch who also attended Hogwarts his same year. Not Astoria Greengrass, who had her suitcases ready for her sister's cottage ready to sulk for a week before hitting the clubs and meeting a few handsome wizards. And certainly not Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, for all he could comprehend was a very high chance the two got themselves drunk with despair and butterbeer, and ended up snogging their way to a cheap London chapel.

_But_, Draco and Hermione were insanely happy. Wizard reporters and photographers had caught them fingering each other's hair, nose, mouth-anything touchable. Blaise Zabini would burst into his best friend's newly shared apartment hoping to 'accidentally' pop in during breakfast and would, instead of bacon and eggs, find a blanket covered Hermione atop the kitchen sink with Draco hovering above her. Oh, how his eyes burned; but it made perfect sense since the two had hitched as fast as a seeker seeking a snitch. There was no doubt the two were absolutely crazy for each other. The real question was, when would their love die down a little? Or at least their sexual tension. Merlin, it seemed like snogging and physical intimacy was an everyday sport to them.

So as much as the many bachelors would like to talk to the famous witch of the Golden Trio, it was made perfectly clear that she belonged to Draco and Draco Malfoy **only**.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Draco-"

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. You can't be serious. Do you take me for a daft man or something?"

The brown haired witch sighed as she stood in the bathroom pinning her curls into a bun. She was certain they had went through this situation a week ago. "Of course not, love, I find you a very admirable and understanding man."

"So that's why I'm telling you it's perfectly _understandable_ as to why I am obligated of protecting what belongs to me," Draco ranted, fixing his green tie and tucking it into his new black suit.

Hermione, answering back through the bathroom door, rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco. We've discussed this already. A week ago might I add!"

He groaned and fell onto their king sized bed, red covering the sheets. He remembered the day they had fought over colors. She had insisted they slept in red, since almost every other color in the house seemed to have dawned grey or green. Though at first he had disagreed, he didn't mind as much when it came to night time. The red was hardly noticeable as there would always be something else to occupy his mind every night. And the red would always switch with green at times due to some…mishaps that would happen in the middle of the darkness.

"Yes Hermione, a week. Do you know how long that is? You seriously believe that I'd remember such a thing after a _week_? I mean," he huffed a disbelieving laugh, "after all the sex we've had I'm surprised I'm still capable of apparating to work!"

"DRACO!" Hermione shrieked. She swung the door open with haste.

"Well it's true!" he answered, still facing the sheets.

He listened as her heels stamped over the floor quietly and to the jewelry box Ginny had given her for her eighteenth birthday. She fished out a dainty pearl necklace and reached around her neck to clasp it. Before she could get the hook to open properly, a hand ran it's way through her fingers, dropping the necklace. She had hardly noticed the man sneak up behind her. He smoothly slid his arm around her waist and leaned his head against the side of hers. His eyes ran across the mirror slowly.

Draco had to admit, the woman before him was extremely sexy and seductive. It seemed impossible as her dress was a simple long grey dress. The straps and front collar was encrusted with small diamonds and the side was pinned with a silver button, short grey ribbons descended from it if only slightly. The Malfoy prodigy understood a little of the female taste from the many experiences he shared, courtesy of his wife. She had a certain style which he enjoyed. Not too flashy, but certainly not too unnoticeable. He noticed she barely had makeup on. Mascara grazed against her eyelashes and just a touch of lip gloss finished the hour long dress up.

He leaned down to her shoulder and kissed softly against her bare skin. Hermione blushed and he hid his urge to chuckle. After so much time and the many kinds of intimate affections they had shared, she was still so affected with such a simple touch of his lips-not even anywhere near her lips.

He raised his head back up and smirked. "Don't put any jewelry on. You look so beautiful already." He planted another kiss, this time against her neck. "Besides, I always have a hard time with your necklaces. It's hard to remove in the dark, and I can't count the number of times I've got my hair or lip stuck in the damn things."

Hermione giggled and turned her body around. As soon as she saw his grey orbs lighten up, she immediately pressed her lips against his. She could feel his hands around her, protecting her from the edge of the dresser behind her. Her hands held his neck tightly towards hers and moved upwards towards his flawless hair, her fingers between strands of silky white blonde.

Malfoy moved his head to her neck and planted butterfly kisses with the occasional love bites to add to the already fading collection. His beloved moaned softly and he could feel her breathing grow rapid. He smirked against her skin and quickly sprung up, his eyes smoldering her confused brown orbs.

"So this means you won't do the awards correct?"

Hermione groaned with disappointment and released her from his hold, and started walking towards the bedroom door. "Draco, you really know how to ruin the moment."

His eyes grew sharp as he followed her out the room. "Hermione you've got to understand. I'm serious about this. I don't want you near that git."

"And how would you know him so well to be a so called 'git' exactly, Mr. Malfoy?" she replied, spinning around on her heels.

"W-Well," he stuttered and slapped his palm against his face. "I-I mean it's so obvious! That man-who in the world would even win an award like that? No doubt he's just using this opportunity to gain publicity. And you know how reporters love you, Granger."

She continued walking and he continued following closely behind. "Oh for the love of Merlin-It's just ONE KISS! It's not going to mean anything if that's what you think, Malfoy. I'm already married to you. It's not like sparks will fly and I'll suddenly change my mind about you and run away with him."

Draco stopped and quickly grabbed her forearm, spinning her around. Before she could retort, he stepped closer until his body was brushing against hers. "That…is exactly what I'm afraid of," he said slowly, his eyes searching hers to make sure she had caught every word. He noticed her eyes widen and he continued. "You, Hermione Granger. …you're just unbelievable. Do you know? I wake up every morning to see your face. You're my only purpose now. And every morning, I watch as you sleep and I start thinking, 'How the bloody hell did I win such a beautiful soul as my wife?' 'How the bloody _hell_ does an ex-Death Eater, a stupid, self-centered and weak boy end up breathing the same air as an exceptional, beautiful, intelligent and remarkable young lady. One who fought along side the famous Harry Potter for the sake of good?'

"I get afraid, Hermione. Every time I see you, my mind-I feel like I'm being warped into a nonexistent world where everything is too good to be true. I'm so, so deadly afraid that one day, when I'm not paying attention, everything will turn to black or white or some color that will end up with me being alone, without you beside me. I need to assure myself that I'm keeping someone whose rightfully mine. _That_ is exactly why I can't have you near another man. You're too easy to fall for Hermione. And I'm just lucky enough to be the man whose able to stay beside you."

Tears had already flown down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say, but she knew, if she didn't, he would grow more afraid.

She gently raised her hands to cup his sharp face, as her eyes swam into his. She held a strong stare with him and smiled softly. "Draco Malfoy, don't you **ever** doubt our love. I didn't fall in love with you from pure luck. I love you because you have dreams. You aren't the same fool you were before. You know what you want to do and what your limits are. You have a dream of raising children-a number of them-and being a great father, one who will support them to the very end and beyond that. You want to give them the childhood you were never granted. Draco, you love me for me. Not because I'm best friends with the famous Harry Potter, but because you see the real me. And that's something I've waited my whole life for. If anything, I'd say I should be the one afraid of having you leave me! I'm all yours Draco Malfoy. Every single limb-every bit of my heart and soul belongs to you. My name is Hermione Malfoy. And that's how it'll stay for the rest of my life, till our deaths, and beyond that."

Their eyes held together forming an un-breaking bond. They spent seven minutes staring at each other, with nothing but love filled eyes. Draco's ounce of hope grew to litters and gallons. This marked the day-the hour in which he knew for sure he'd never be without the love of his life, his Hermione.

He smirked, wildly; and when she noticed, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Now, you do know what this means I hope. This means you are not allowed to touch any other man in the world other than me; and also a little _something, something_ tonight."

Hermione smacked his arm and laughed her way out their front door.

* * *

The audience laughed as Harry Potter-winner of the Most Noble award-made a harmless joke concerning Death Eaters-one he already told Draco in hopes of getting his approval so no misunderstandings would take place. Draco and Harry had gotten along fairly well quickly. They both knew it'd be a matter of time before they were bonded with Hermione in the middle. Hermione was an essential person to Harry, they were absolute best friends with a bond possibly even stronger than Ron and Harry's. For Draco, she was his life. He made so many vows to keep her safe and stay with her always-ones he would make sure to keep.

Hermione was prepared as she stood at the far left, curtains covering her, with Draco. As Harry finished his speech, Hermione turned, kissed Draco fully on the lips, and quickly walked towards the spot light with elegant ease. Harry patted her shoulder as they passed each other, she returned with a shy smile.

Harry and Draco exchanged handshakes and hugs and greeted each other, something the past Harry and Draco from eight years ago would probably choke each other to death.

"So mate, do you have any idea who the lucky man is that gets to stand next to your lovely wife?" Harry whispered as Hermione began her speech.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please Potter, whoever the git is is probably someone stupid and utterly unattractive."

"And now," Hermione began to introduce her co-host, "I'd like to present the man who will be presenting this award with-"

"Just hang tight Potter, and let's see this git-"

"-Viktor Krum!"

Harry's jaw dropped as he turned to find, no doubt, Viktor Krum making his way towards Hermione with all his Bulgarian glory; and Draco could feel his blood freeze.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Harry swung his head around to face his old foe. "Mate, did you know about this?"

The white blonde haired boy felt his fingers twitch and he sneered. "Do I look like it?" He, without hesitation, grabbed Krum right as the spotlight turned from its attention on Hermione to catch Krum.

"Listen up boy," Draco growled, partly surprising Krum as he hooked his fist around the front of the Bulgarian's shirt. "I am quite familiar with who you are and what your past relationship was with Hermione. However, due to certain circumstances that may not be all perky for you but are grand for me, there are a few rules that apply to getting near my wife up on that stage."

"You're wive?" slurred Krum with his accent openly noticeable.

"Yes, yes, my wife, my wife! Now if you still want to go out there with your European panties in a twist then keep talking, if not then listen well. I am aware you will have to share a kiss-why in Merlin's name was that added on to the production of this award show, I don't know-pay attention. Rule one, you must not touch her body anywhere. Rule two, you cannot look at her. Rule three, you are not allowed to stand three feet near her. Rule four, you are not to even mention _anything_ that happened between you two. And rule five, don't you even dare to think about kissing her. Understand?"

Viktor took one last glance at him before giving Draco a firm nod and loosely brushed his grip away from his shirt.

Malfoy, obviously pleased with himself, leaned back and smirked at Harry. "Wasn't too hard now was it Potter."

The young man with the curious scar and the messy black hair raised his eyebrows and laughed amusingly. "I'm surprised mate, you're very understanding. I didn't know you had it in you. If it were me then I'd never stand seeing Ginny snogging another man. It was pretty nice of you Malfoy, agreeing to a little kiss between 'Mione and Krum."

Draco laughed wholeheartedly as he turned back to face the stage. "Why of course, I'm a geniu-excuse me?" His eye twitched as he watched the European man moved closer and wound his arm around his wife's waist. The man met Draco's eye and smirked as crazy as Peter Pettigrew. He suddenly turned Hermione to her side to face him and as he leaned down-

"STUPEFY!"

Screams and shock filled the air at the concert hall as Viktor Krum collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Harry couldn't stop himself from holding in his laughter. "Pfft-er, ahem. Yeah, great job. Way to be understanding, Malfoy."

**Fin.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. 3 Much love! Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated. :D**


End file.
